Eric Olafson, Midshipman 32
Part 32: OLAFON'S GANG Har-Hi and I returned to our dorm and Mao greeted us.” Have you two decided to kill each other at a later time?” “Yes we decided to postpone that.” Har-Hi answered. “That is good. Because we are complete now and I am tired to be behind in everything.” I said.” We are complete in what and where are you behind?” “First things first.” Mao replied.” You got to meet the rest, just in case so you don’t bust furniture across someone else’s back.” Mao stepped into the middle of the dorm room.” You know me and Krabbel. You know Circuit the X10 1 and you have met Hans.” Krabbel was hanging from the ceiling and waved at me with two of his legs. Hans got up from his reinforced bed and Circuit who also was already in his bunk made a gesture of acknowledgement and turned to the wall. Mao said.” I am sure you remember Elfi , but you haven’t met Wetmouth and Shaka Ndebele . One of the beds privacy screen clicked off and a human with the blackest skin I had seen so far skin looked at us. He didn’t say a word and his face had a melancholic and sad expression. Mao explained. “Mr. Ndebele is from Terra and he is an Intu-Helmsman and something like an autistic savant when not under the Virtu helmet of his post. From the bath room came a woman. She had long pink hair of shoulder length, with bangs and underneath she wore a stiff face mask of a beautiful woman’s face with open lips. I could see her eyes and real lips behind the mask. She said.” I am Wetmouth and I am a Sojonit Sister. Please don’t make any remarks or advances; I am wearing the veil of abstinence. I know what you are thinking seeing a Sojonit.” I shrugged.” Well I guess you must be a telepath but you are reading someone else. If you can see in my mind you find have no idea what a Sojonit is or where you come from.” She seemed surprised.” You don’t?” Mao grinned.” She isn’t a telepath but she is rated to have empathic talents.” “I am sorry Wetmouth, but I really don’t know what a Sojonit is.” “Sojonites are the best and most expensive prostitutes in the Galaxy.” Har-Hi said.” They come from Sin 4 and have a temple there. It’s an ancient religious order that teaches the art of love making to its priestesses with techniques so rumors have it driving any man or woman of any species to the highest levels of ecstasy.” She nodded.” Yes that is what I am, but I joined the Navy and I became a Citizen. I honor my culture but I wear the veil of abstinence. I cannot be hired for services.” Mao added.” Sojonites are not allowed to show their faces to anyone, so they appear to everyone alike and no one can fall in love with one in particular. At least that’s how I understand the tradition.” Wetmouth sat down at the table and said.” That is the reason.” Mao pounded his fist on the table. “Hans, Shaka and Circuit get your butts out of bed and come here we have a dorm meeting and an important one.” They all came and Circuit most reluctantly.” How can a machine find any rest with all this noise?” Mao said.” With Eric here we are complete now. We need to vote for a Dorm eldest and we need to find a name for our gang. I am sick and tired of being last and the laughing stock of Suppor and his Devastator Knights, or the Fighting Dragons led by Midshipman Kim.” What he said made no sense to me.” What are you talking about?” Circuit yawned and said:” In the third year and here on the ship we are not only rated as individuals but as a team as well, there are 12 Midshipman groups, each has 9 members. Each group competes as a whole against the others. Individual scores are combined to the team’s score. It is tradition that the groups have a leader or Dorm eldest and they choose a flashy name and a logo. Because we were the only dorm with 8 and not nine we weren’t complete and our scores not counted, so we are at the bottom of the score list. The higher the score the more free time and bonuses and so forth.” Mao added.” You met Merkus; he is a stickler about regulations but he is fair if you follow the rules. If you get to know him he is cool. But our main instructor, the one giving out assignments and such is Lt. Clusen is the most annoying asshole you ever going to meet and he openly favors Suppor’s group named the Devastator Knights. They are at the first rank in everything.” “I will pretend I have not heard the last sentence.” Said Lieutenant Merkus coming in. “Officer on deck.” Mao yelled. “So Olafson’s Gang is finally complete. There is a surprise drill tonight, but I exempt you. I know you did not have time to get to know each other and sort your team out like the others.” With those words he left. I was quite surprised at that and Mao grinned. “Told you, he’s a stickler but fair.” Har-Hi said.” I want Eric to be our leader. I respect you all but I feel better if he is the one. He did a good job on the bridge so the scuttlebutt has it. Krabbel said.” Hands or legs up. I count 8 Eric, you’re it.” “Hold it I don’t know anything about those things you talked about. How can I lead you? I don’t even know you.” “Too late, you’re it.” Circuit said.” Next point, we need a name.” Elfi said “I don’t want anything like “Flagship’s best” or “Devastator Dragons”. That is so cheesy. I bet a thousand Midshipman groups before us had the same names.” “I want to go back to bed.” Circuit complained.” So make suggestions.” Shaka rolled his eyes and said.” Me too. Lt. Merkus calls us Olafson’s Gang. Mao calls us gang all the time. So what’s wrong with that?” “What kind of group spirit is that if you use my last name?” I objected. “Olafson’s gang it is. I vote for it.” Circuit almost cut me off. Krabbel counted hands (and his leg) and said.” That was not so bad. We are complete have a name and all we need is a logo.” I said with determination.” Not my face.” Hans volunteered.” I am going to design one tonight. I like designing and drawing things.” “Alright then, meeting adjourned.” Mao pounded the table and Circuit was back in his bunk before Mao’s fist hit the table a second time. Clusen was human and most likely from one of the many colony worlds. He clearly was of mixed stock and it seemed as if he had Saran roots. He had blue eyes but the characteristic dark almost olive colored skin tone humans from Saran had and also black hair, he wore it in a page boy style cut, just a little shorter than Elfi. This style was very popular among Sarans of both sexes. All Midshipmen were assembled in a university style lecture room. Semicircular benches arranged in tiers before a raised stage like podium with a lectern in the middle. Now I understood what the others tried to explain to me the previous night, the Midshipmen sat in groups and to nine and they all had different color arm bands with a logo in the center. Clusen arrived at exactly 0801 and we all got up and stood in attention. He looked the class over and then he focused on us and particular at me.” Ah who have we here? Mr. Olafson decided to leave ship commanding business to those who are really qualified.” Suppor and his knights chuckled. “Now since your group is now complete, have you thought of a name and who is going to be your senior? Why don’t you answer me that one Mr. Har-Hi?” “Sir we are the Olafson Gang and Eric Olafson is our leader and Mr. Kleinschmitt designed a logo for us, Sir.” “Olafson’s gang? That simply does not have the same ring as Devastator Knights, Or Flagship’s Best, but Olafson’s gang it is. Your group color will be Black is usually not used since our uniforms are black, but the good colors have all been chosen.” Again there was suppressed laughter from other groups and someone said.” It will symbolize their grief for being last very nicely” Again there was snickering and laughing. He made a face as if he felt sorry for us. “You couldn’t find a better artistic talent in your group than a Saturnian? Well let me see what it is supposed to be.” Hans stood clenched his titanic fists in suppressed anger. “Sir I choose a stylized rendering of an old steel chain with nine links symbolizing our group.” “You may wear it. It is very simple but then you did it and that is probably the best a Saturnian can come up with.” I wondered what Clusen had against us. Was this another test? Did he act this way because he was told? He insulted in an unprofessional manner. I had my multi com switched and recorded the audio, just in case I needed evidence later. He made a gesture for all to sit down and then he activated a field screen that came to life floating behind him. “Computronic update senior class roster. Dorm 12 is now complete and the group will be known as Olafson’s gang.” The view screen showed a list with the group names and behind each group name a tally of the accumulated score. Our name appeared on the bottom of the list, much to the amusement of the others, especially the Knights who were on top. “There have to be losers in any competition and it looks like Olafson’s Gang has taken that particular honor.” Clusen said with an unveiled grin. He then commanded the system:” Computronic daily update of all scores.” Now something happened Clusen did obviously not expect. Our name jumped all the way to the top with a score total that made the Knights a distant second. Close’s chin dropped to his chest and he said with a louder voice.” Computronic double check the results. Actualize from current personnel files.” “Check complete, all files are updated.” Nothing changed on the read out. “Computronic explain the clearly incorrect and improbable high score of the Olafson’s Gang.” “The Group Olaf son’s gang is complete and their combined score is the value displayed. There is no error. Citations earned by the members of that group count for 91% of the score value. This includes the Medal of Honor, the Silver Star and Purple Heart accredited to group member Olafson. Medal of Honor valued at 10,000 points. Silver Star valued at 5,000 points. Group members Olafson and Har-Hi have received a citation for Gallantry and completing a salvage and rescue mission from Captain Harris at 0500. Science score obtained by group member Wetmouth is the highest score recorded by any Midshipman since...” “Enough. I order you to reset the score board as it was with the Olafson gang at the bottom.” “Unable to comply, score system is a Fleet Headquarters program and altering of input values or programing can only be made by Fleet Headquarter authorized personnel. This system has forwarded your error report and reset request to the appropriate departments.” Clusen was getting angry.” Computronic, never mind. Disregard my last command. No altering is necessary.” “No altering has been done. Error report has already been filed, score system is a...” He turned the screen off and faced us Suppor protested.” Lt. Clusen, I demand you do something about that. I do not accept second place.” “Mr. Suppor sit down. You will address me properly and with respect.” Clusen then said.” I will investigate those obviously false citations. No Midshipman could possibly have the Medal of Honor, this was done by altering records, I will see that you are spaced, Mr. Olafson. “In the meantime the Olafson gang has an appointment at environmental, cleaning tanks. All others will report to the weapon range.” On our way we ran into Lt.Merkus.” “Where do you think you are going?” he asked. I answered.” Sir we are to report to Environmental and clean tanks.” “Why? What have you done this time?” “Lt. Clusen takes offense that I was rewarded the Medal of Honor Sir. He accused me of altering records.” Just then Clusen came around the corner and stopped in his tracks. Merkus said.” Lt. Clusen?” “They tampered with the Score system, Sir. I am on my way to Personnel to find proof. Olafson here has the audacity to claim he has the Medal of Honor.” “I checked and verified Mr. Olaf son’s citations. He was indeed so decorated, matter of fact he is the highest decorated member aboard this vessel, except Captain Harris and the Old Man himself. I was on my way to apologize for not saluting this morning. Tampering with service files is a very serious charge and if you are certain it happened we must alert security.” “I want them in environmental. I do not explain myself to you in front of them.” “Very well.” Merkus agreed and turned to us.” Report to environmental for now.” We just reached the lowest deck when we were called back. No explanation was given but we joined the others at advanced weapons training. Here a Marine Lt instructed us in the use of various weapons. It was basically the same as in year one of the academy. Here the instructor deepened our knowledge of the technical aspects of different weapons and introduced us to the standard weapons of other civilizations as well as those of our enemies. This instructor was very knowledgeable and explained to us this morning how a Nul Thermo Shocker worked, how a human could fire the heavy weapon and how it was assembled. “Most civilizations abandon previous concepts and concentrate on the new ones they developed.” He explained standing by a table full of various guns and weapons.” He picked one up. It was underarm long, looked like polished gold or brass and the designer had shaped it into a stretched birds head. It looked very artistic and elegant.” Can someone tell me what I am holding here?” It was Elfi who answered him.” Sir, this is a Horus Ray Falcon Beamer. It is an antique. Saran’s no longer use these, except to arm ceremonial units.” “Indeed it is. As you see it is a beautiful weapon, much artisan details went into the design. The beam emitter incorporated into the beak, while the arm of the user is almost hidden underneath these stylized golden wings. Saran weapon designers changed little on the actual weapon design and the technology underneath ever since Saran technology discovered focused Energy projection, over 8000 years ago. It is very unlikely you will run into one of these in any combat scenario, but I still want you to familiarize yourself with the weapons I have laid out, samples of many of our member cultures. You can learn much about a culture by evaluating their weapons.” Someone said with a snort.” Saran tech is made by women. Looking at that piece of flashy junk, makes me wonder how they managed to keep their Empire.” Another midshipman said.” I see all kinds of stuff there but no Terran weapons.” “Because this class is about alternative weapons and weapon systems.” Elfi muttered “Because compared to modern Union weapons they are impractical in combat, inaccurate and weak compared to TKU’s.” Then she added with a frown on her face.” Sarans are well aware of the fact that our weapon technology is inferior to Terran Human designs.” The Marine Instructor had heard her comment and said.” Terrans would be Xunx food and forgotten without Saran technology. Yes the Horus Ray is impractical and no Marine would want to go into combat with a shiny weapon that proclaims here I am, but it is still beautiful and quite deadly. I don’t think the famous Seth’s Shadow guard of the Queen had ever used one of these.” Elfi smirked.” No Sir you are quite correct.” He looked over his table, picked a black glove. It looked like part of a garment and not like a weapon at all.” Not all weapons look like weapons of course. You just saw the flashy Horus Beamer. This one too is of Saran and called Seth’s fist and it is used by that Shadow guard I just mentioned. It won’t fit my big crude hands, but perhaps Ms. Petetis could demonstrate it.” Elfi put on the underarm long black glove. A robot stomped in carrying a big potted plant. The Marine said.” Show the effect on the plant and the robot.” Elfi touched the plant and it withered away in seconds. The healthy green plant was now a dry, brown and quite obviously dead. Then she extended her finger and something like a cloud of black smoke shot out engulfed the head of the bot for a few seconds and the bot collapsed. Our Instructor said to the one making the insulting comments. “Do you still think Saran weaponry is inferior? You just seen one reason why the Sarans managed to create a stellar empire of over 8,000 star systems and keep it despite a long civil war. Maybe you want the glove demonstrated on you?” “No Sir.” “How does it work?” Someone else wanted to know. “Why don’t you write me a technical paper by tomorrow on how it could work? You all might come across Xeno technology you can’t explain. The first step is to think about how the effect could be duplicated with technology you know. It might also change your opinion about Saran tech.” He took the glove back from Elfi and continued with his lecture. During a break I asked him.” Sir, are you familiar with antique fire arms?” “Oh yes they are a hobby of mine. How antique?” “I don’t know for sure but it could be pre Astro Terran.” “Can I see it?” “Yes Sir it is in my locker.” “Get it.” When I returned with it his eyes became wide and he said.” Good lord this is a Springfield 1911 in 45. It seems to be genuine.” “It should be Sir.” “That logo on the handle is the old United States Marine emblem. Where did you get it?” “Admiral Stahl gave it to me, Sir” “The Old Man himself? So it is true what rumors say he was a Marine before the ascent.” “Can you teach me to use it?” “I would be honored Midshipman. Let’s go to engineering and get us some Ammo replicated.” The old gun had no target optics and could not be tied into the battle-neuronics of a suit. It made a loud bang when it fired and shattered plastic discs, the Marine had put down range. It took me a while to get the hang of it before I managed to hit the targets, but it was great fun. “You ought to wear it. It is a badge of honor the Admiral himself gave to you.” he said. “Would that be allowed?” “The display of cultural objects or in this case a badge of honor that does not hinder you from performing your duties and does not obstruct rank insignia is allowed if an officer approves it. I am an officer and I approve it. I make an entry in your service record. I doubt anyone in this Navy would dare to deny you wearing it, considering from whom you got it.” “Thank you Sir.” “The honor was mine.” So it came that I wore the shoulder holster with the old gun where ever I went and I visited the range and the Marine instructor very frequently for training and practice. Har Hi almost always came along and showed me his incredible marksman ship and the use of traditional Dai Blades. Most impressive was his skill with a disc shaped razor sharp object, he called Alti-Karr. He hurled it with a fluid powerful motion decapitating Target avatars at over twenty meters distance, but that was just for starters. He could make the knife bounce of walls, the floor or other hard objects, and hit targets from the side or around a corner. He told me about Dai using Alti Karr throwers, weapons loaded with twenty such discs, hurled by magnetic energies and make them bounce down narrow corridors during ship boarding action. Almost two weeks had passed since I commanded the Devi. The days passed with training and classes pretty much like in basic training, except that we now faced the challenges as a team. We saw Clusen only in the morning when he compared scores and then assigned us to classes and departments. Today would not be much different I assumed as we were ready to go for breakfast and then to the lecture hall. Circuit as usual was the last to be ready. Just as we left the dorm, the ship rocked. Alarm was sounding and the Computronic Voice snarled. Hull breach Deck 54, Intruder alert. Intruder Alert.” Our general quarter post was the dorm. We had no real battle stations on the ship yet. We would be called if they needed extra hands for damage control. Lieutenant Merkus came running down the corridor. He was bleeding from a cut in his face and his uniform was ripped and sod stained and yelled.” All hands on deck.” All twelve teams assembled moments later in the corridor. He gasped for air and then said.” A force of unknown aliens able to somehow remain undetected by our sensors, managed to attach boarding vessels. Most could be repelled and destroyed, Marines and crew fighting to keep engineering and the bridge. Several enemy vessels have breached the hull on our deck level. The Captain managed to seal off the decks and shut down Inter ship transport. That means no marines or robots can come to assist us. He delivered the shocking and quite frightening report almost shouting and it seemed he was at the edge of panic himself. He pressed his hand on a contact plate in the wall and weapon closets rotated into sight.” You are to arm yourself and then each team will take one corridor. You are to clear the corridors of any intruders to the outer corridor and secure the access shafts to the Translocators cannons. They must be kept out of enemy hands at all costs. There are twelve Translocator turrets around Deck 54 as you know.” He had each team take weapons and then he assigned each to a different corridor. All happened fast, while the ship rocked twice more and I wondered what type of weapons could make the Devi rock like that. I took a Marine Chain sword, attached it to my belt and after taking a TKU, I grabbed as many E Cells as I could in the shirt time he gave us. “Team Olafson, take care of Corridor Green 5 and secure the Translocator access at the other end, good luck.” To everyone he said.” I wish we could have Cerberus robots or marines, but right now all we got is Midshipmen. Make the Captain proud and give them hell.” We were not five meters down the corridor, when the lights flickered and one of the security doors activated behind us, making it impossible for us to retreat. Wetmouth shouldered her gun.” This is a test I am sure. The pattern is too superficial to be real.” Har Hi nodded while he glanced down the long corridor while hugging the wall.” I am certain this is the case. Merkus was bleeding yet he had no wound. You don’t yell and make faces like this with a two inch cut in your cheek. He is a good officer but a terrible actor, besides there is nothing that could tear Intelli fab material without wounding the skin below.” I said. “As it may be. We got our orders and test or no test; we are going to secure those Translocators.” We edged forward and Mao said.” So you think it is real?” “Not after Wetmouth pointed it out, but they went to a lot of trouble to make it look real. This corridor is straight as a flicker swims and gives us virtually no cover. There are more Security doors and force filed curtains that could activate at any moment. What are the departments ahead of us?” Wetmouth said.” Class room and training facilities from here to the red area and then sport facilities in the yellow area and finally storage facilities all the way to the Rim corridor.” “Is there a way to activate the slide belt?” I asked Circuit and Wetmouth almost simultaneous said. “Yes.” Circuit removed an access panel and said. I can put juice directly to the field inductors and make them run, not intelligent of course but like a conveyor belt, one direction and any speed you like. “Hans, Mao open that door over there if you can.” Hans pressed his flat hands against it and with little effort forced the slide door open. It was a gym and I grabbed a big blue floor padding mattress and said.” Get all you can and stack them on the Slide belt. Krabbel you keep an eye on the corridor. Alert us if anything moves.” In no time we had built a nice little wall of those paddings. Har Hi suddenly laughed. I understand your plan, how inventive.” Hans actually ripped the door out of the wall and leaned it like a shield against the mattresses.” That will hold off blaster a little fire better than mattresses.” Wetmouth said. “There is a plan?” She looked at the set up and then smiled behind her mask.” Oh of course, yes it is a great idea.” I had them all lie down on the slide belt and behind our make shift barricade and said.” Circuit let us roll and give it a little more speed than they usually have.” Our mobile little fortress started to move with the speed of a running man. Then we saw the first intruders. Six Large gray bipedal beings far down the corridor with cris-crossing harnesses carrying odd shaped weapons. Almost a klick away but the distance was shortening fast. Being in a prone position and relaxed I could carefully aim and just as I squeezed the trigger four light bolts completely evaporated the upper torso of the one I had aimed at. While more fire from my group obliterated the rest. Krabbel being able not only to carry but aim and fire four TKU rifles at one time, thanks to his legs but also to his many eyes he could use independently. Har Hi was a crack shot and Hans the best Marksman of the team. The TKU looked like a tooth pick in his hands. “I wish we could go faster.” I grunted. Circuit said.” No problem. I still have contact to my nanites that rerouted and bridged the connection.” He increased the speed and the slide belt made us almost fly down the 12 kilometer long corridor. We encountered only a few of the alien intruders that were completely unprepared for our mobile fortress. Two blaster shots did pepper our metal door shield, but did not penetrate it. I looked ahead and yelled.” Circuit slow us down and everyone roll off to the sides, now.” The slide belt had reached the end, and the Rim Corridor that intersected ours horizontally. Several of the Aliens must have stood on the slide belt as Circuit increased the speed; they had been slung into the opposite wall. Our makeshift fortress mattresses, metal door and all kept their momentum and hit the aliens, who tried to get back on their feet. We fired and made that their last effort. But more of the Aliens came from each side; they could not use their weapons without running the risk to hit their friends on the other side. We shot and fired and felled a great number, and then as they were to close, we had to fight them hand to hand. The chain sword chewed through their gray leathery skin and pieces of armor. Showering me with bits and pieces of plastic metal and Cybertronic parts, the Aliens were robots. Hans got hold of one by the legs and used it like an oversized club cracking and swatting the attacking bots left and right, until his make shift club itself was nothing but pieces. To see Krabbel fight was unnerving to say the least. He was fast; incredible fast and I came to the conclusion Krabbel had to be almost as strong as Hans. He threw the tall aliens with little effort and with much force against wall and ceiling, showering us with artificial limbs and parts. Elfi, Mao and Shaka fought shoulder to shoulder shielding Wetmouth and Circuit. Wetmouth was taking to Circuit who held the severed head of one of the robots and moments later, the rest of the robots suddenly lowered their arms and stood still. Circuit yelled.” Yes Wetty, that’s the command code.” Circuit held the head of the bot under my nose. “I found their command carrier wave and Wetmouth hacked it. We deactivated this bunch.” The rest of the way to the Translocator Cannon shaft was easy. We secured the door and I hit the Comm. Panel next to it.” Computronic identify Olafson, Eric.” “Identified.” “Tie in to ship comm. and connect me to Command and Control.” “Security level sufficient to overwrite lock out. Tied in.” “This is Midshipman Olafson, Deck 54. Intruders appear to be robotic in nature. Transform access shaft reached and secured. Door has not been breached. TLC controls show green, no intruder inside. We isolated carrier wave and Robot command codes. No casualties or ship damage observed in our vicinity. Request permission to seek the location of the hull breech and secure alien ship for analysis and counter attack. Awaiting further instructions.” Part 33 » Category:Stories